Naughty or Nice
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: House decides to help Santa with the naughty and nice list. Huddy Smut


**Disclaimer: I do not own House or the holiday known as Christmas hehe**

**A/N: Hehe a late little Christmas story, I hesistated to write it sorry but hey I wrote it! And I'm very proud to say that its my first self-written smut hehe. So if it sucks I'm sorry, like i said its my first self written smut and all. I'd like to hear what u think of it though ^^ This is unbeta-ed so I apolgoize for all the mistakes! Hope you like it and please review**

**-**Jess

* * *

The lights twinkled as the giant Christmas tree lit up the whole lobby. The clinic was closed and no one was working. Everyone was too busy enjoying themselves as the annual Christmas party roared. The festively dressed Dean of Medicine smiled as she retreated to her office after having a few drinks of whiskey, some of her employees can be such pigs, especially when they were drunk.

With a sigh she took off her Santa hat and placed it on her desk. She jumped a bit when she heard her door almost slam close and was a little shocked when she heard the lock click. She turned around and found her head of Diagnostics standing at her door with a suggestive smirk and obvious arousal in his eyes.

Cuddy ignored him as she smirked and rolled her eyes before turning back around to her desk. She heard him approach her but continued to ignore him as she tried to straighten out her desk before deciding to leave early and spend Christmas alone, as usual, since Rachel was with her sister for the holiday.

"House, what are you doing here?" She asked when she heard the footsteps stop. "I thought you left hours ago." She kept her back to him and continued to fix the messy papers on her desk.

"I stayed to ask you a very important question," House stated, he was closer to her than she had expected. She tried to turn around and walk away, but soon realize she was trapped against the desk. She felt House's head lower close to her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Dr. Cuddy, have you been naughty," He attacked her neck hungrily, "or nice?" He held her waist tightly and pressed himself against her.

Cuddy stood up straighter and gasped a ragged breath when she felt his rock hard erection against her barely covered ass. She swallowed hard as she felt his lips travel from neck to her shoulder. She hadn't realized until that moment that her eyes were closed and she was moaning at his actions with pleasure. A smile graced her lips involuntarily when she felt him smirk against her shoulder as he continued to travel down.

Her administrative side suddenly appeared and she quickly gained control of her body. She quickly pushed the older doctor off her and looked down embarrassed at her professional slip up. "Dr. House, this is completely unprofessional." Cuddy blushed.

"You didn't seem to mind a moment ago." He stated as he furrowed his brows in a bit of frustration. This was definitely not part of his plan and Cuddy had seemed to enjoy herself. He waited for Cuddy to speak once more and when she didn't she looked at her annoyed and left the room silently.

Cuddy kept her gaze on the ground as the desire burning inside her grew stronger and she began to miss his touch against her soft skin more. It wasn't her fault though. House knew how she felt about unprofessionalism at work and even though they were off the clock, it didn't mean he had the right to ravish her in her office while everyone was still outside, no matter how much she wanted it.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head and began to finish her organizing. She decided to slow down her pace, who was she going home to anyways? As she packed up her leather brief case, she realized that it'd be pretty ignorant of her to leave in this Christmas outfit, especially when it was snowing. She quickly grabbed her long, brown winter coat and hat before leaving with her belongings.

As she waved goodbye to her staff, she saw a lot more of them drunk than when she had gone to her office. She didn't realize how long she had taken till then. She made a mental note to talk to them about it after the holidays and gave them all a false smile as she took quick, long strides out of her hospital and to her car. While she packed her car, she looked at House's parking space and saw his car missing. He sure didn't take his time leaving.

Cuddy got into her car and started the engine, but took her sweet time before backing out and beginning on her way home. She began to think about how empty her house would feel. No Rachel to greet her with a giggle and a smile. Lucas was long gone; probably already found himself a new girlfriend. Her family, where were they now? She didn't know. She hadn't really kept in good contact with anyone, but her sister.

Confused, she continued to stare at the brown door in front of her. 221B stared her right in the face as she hesitated for several minutes to get up the courage to knock. When she finally did, she didn't even realize it or even recognize the action. It was as if her body was on autopilot and she had no control over her actions.

When the door opened she suddenly found herself pulling him down into a deep, passionate and desperate kiss as her arms wrap around his neck tightly. She began to push him into his apartment, cautious about his leg and closed the door with her leg. She soon found herself against it as House pinned her roughly against its green wood and kissed her feverishly. She had expected him to be angry with her because of what had happened in the office, but she enjoyed this reaction far too much to question it.

Her breath began to lag as she felt House's cool hands against her warm body as he unbuttoned her jacket and slipped carelessly on the ground. The fear and hesitation she felt at the hospital was instantly gone as she allowed House to kiss and touch her oh so lovingly. She began to undo his blue, formal shirt when she felt his hands go up her small red dress. She gasped and kept her mind focus at the task at hand as House felt her up a bit. Slowly, she grew impatient and with only a few buttons remaining she ripped open his shirt and buttons were scattered at their feet.

Cuddy moaned as House pushed her roughly against the door once more and kissed her hungrily all over her neck and shoulder like at the office. Her heart began to beat faster when she felt his erection against her inner thigh and she purred happily into his ear. She felt herself getting wetter and hotter, the hard House pressed himself against her and she felt like she was going to lost control of herself again.

"Greg," She hummed into his ear and he quickly tore her off of the wall. Though, in moments she found herself awkwardly against the couch as House held her tightly by the waist and kept her pinned. She didn't mind though, she was completely lost in his touch, his kiss, his every action. She could die at that very moment and she'd die a happy woman.

Shivers ran down her spine when she felt House reach for the zipper behind her little dress. She let the skimp little red Christmas dress fall to the ground with ease and House stared completely aroused at her standing there, in front of him, in his apartment in just a red bra with snow flakes on it a matching thong, very seasonal.

After letting House check her out for almost a minute, she brought him back down to her. She crashed their lips together and allowed his tongue access to her mouth. As they battled for dominance, Cuddy played but the button of House's pants before playing with his zipper. She slid it down slowly and heard him groan into her mouth when her hand had grazed again his hard cock.

It didn't take her long to get his pants completely off and she held his erection inside his blue, Christmas boxers in her hand. She began to rub it slowly and sensually as he grew harder and harder in her warm hands. She felt him thrust into her hands and she quickly let go of him.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to kiss his way down her body with his hands following on her ivory skin, like he did in her office. He heard a throaty moan escape her lush lips as he inched closer to her hot, oozing core. He stopped when he came to her very wet thong and looked at her amused. She just looked back at him as she struggled to keep her eyes opened. House decided to test the waters before he plunged in so he began to kiss her inner thighs and rubbed her clit with his hand before he slid two fingers into her.

Cuddy let out a loud, satisfied moan when she felt House stick two fingers into her wet sex. No longer in control of her body, she closed her eyes and threw her head back as House began to thrust his fingers into her and rub her clit with his thumb gently. Cuddy began to buck her hips and groaned when House pulled his fingers out, but she cried out in pleasure when she felt House insert his tongue as he kissed her clitoris.

She began to buck into his face, urging him to go in deeper. She didn't now how long she'd last when she felt his thumb caress her. Soon, it was impossible for her to keep her eyes open and she began to moan House's name as she felt a wave of pleasure crash onto her. She grabbed House's hair tightly and pulled on his it as she dug her nails into his scalp. She urged herself not to come before him, but it was nearly hopeless as House continued to tease and pleasure her. The orgasm had hit her hard and she wished it would last forever, but she felt it ended to quickly when she felt herself come down from her high.

House stood up slowly and looked at a disoriented Cuddy. He kissed her and quickly thrusts his tongue into her mouth. Her hands found its way back up to his hair as she pulled him down to her. He began to lead her into his bed room and threw her into the bed. She landed there with a bounce and looked at him anxiously.

Quickly, he crawled on top of her and drank in her appearance once more as she waited for him to do what he pleased to her. He kissed her roughly on the lips before traveling to her neck and sucking it thirstily. He let out a throaty moan when he felt her hands grip around his already hard dick and began to rub it once more.

Cuddy smiled when she felt the vibration on her neck as she egged House on. She tightened her grip when she felt him move past her shoulders to the top of her breast. The way he looked at her, hungrily, she wanted him and she wanted him now, but she knew he'd make her wait. It'll all be worth it in the end.

House kissed the top of Cuddy's fun bags before he reached under her and unclasped it. She let go of him for less than thirty seconds to get rid of the red scrappy item. He heard her moan loudly as he kissed a nipple before biting and sucking on it while rubbing the other one oh so gently. Her chest raised into his face as he continued to pay close attention to the twins. He quickly switched sides and heard her moans grow louder as he gave attention to both her core and right twin.

Cuddy squeezed his balls tighter as the burning craving inside her grew stronger and stronger. She began to buck wildly as House inserted three fingers into her and she screamed out his name. She's never felt so much pleasure in her life. She felt him almost ripe her thong off as he continued to play and tease her clit mercilessly. Not being able to wait, she swiftly pushed down his boxers and kicked them to the ground. She purred when she felt him press his hard cock against her damp, burning clit.

House leaned his head close to her ear and kissed it before he nibbled gently on her lobe. "Tell me," He whispered quietly. "Have you been naughty or nice?" He asked once more as he pressed his erection harder against her sex.

Her breath became more labored as she struggled to answer him. She wiggled under him, god she wanted him so bad. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to answer but nothing seemed to come out. She felt him press harder against her and she yelped in pleasure which was soon followed by cries of want.

"Well Dr. Cuddy," House asked once more pressing harder against her. "Do I need to punish you?" He asked her in a low tone.

"Yes," She hissed as she bit her lip to conceal her uncontrollable need to moan.

"Say it," He urged her as he continued to tease her ruthlessly.

"I've been naughty," Cuddy finally cried out. "Very, very naughty and you need to punish me."

House entered her swiftly and was rewarded by a loud pleasured moan. He grunted as her walls clenched him tightly. He pulled out her slowly, but pounded into her with as much force as he could. He felt her wrap her legs around his waist tightly as she pulled him deeper into her G spot. They quickly picked up a rhythm as they began go faster, deeper and harder.

Cuddy began to scream House's name loudly as she felt her second orgasm crash onto her. She heard House's grunts and groans and she had a feeling he would be coming with her. They both began to go faster and harder as they cheered each other on with their grunts and mewls. Cuddy's walls clenched House tightly as he began to pour his seeds into her. They rode out their orgasms contently until House collapsed next to Cuddy, both of them completely satisfied.

House bit back as smile as he laid on his back and Cuddy curled up next to him. She rested her head happily on his bare chest as the cold wind blew in through the window. House put an arm around her to keep her warm and held her close to his body. He felt her smile against his chest and looked down curiously. Cuddy simply smiled at him.

"I think I should start being naughty every year."


End file.
